Talk:Attic
In my mind, being sent to the Attic is akin to the 'boxing' of a humanoid Cylon on Battlestar Galactica, ie placing them in stasis/storage. How does this work, if the Actives are taken in on contracts? If Echo were to be sent to the Attic, would it just be until the end of her five year contract, or permanent, or what?Discussion, theories? Ponk 14:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) The closest thing I could think of would be a place where complete erasing of the brain functions is taken place. Your storage theory may be right but I think the Attic is where they keep most of the unwanted imprints and personalities. I still find the five-year contract to be questionable. More than likely, the Attic could be, as you said, a permanent disposable area. I mean, wouldn't the retired active know that they lost five years to their lives just by simply looking at a calendar? Hell God 14:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : Yes, good point. IWas wondering about that whole 'no memory of the Dollhouse' thing, how would that work? "You don't remember the last half-decade, here's a bag of money"? Perhaps this is the dark secret of the Dollhouse, nobody ever leaves. : I shudder at the thought but it makes sense. They wouldn't risk having someone remembering and asking what happened to the years and the sudden appearance of money. They can't just go back to the previous identity imprints and add to the years just like that. The risks of a retired active wondering what happened to them is just to risky. Unless Topher can make an imprint that can add to the missing years. Hell God 14:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::But if Topher is adding 'filler' memories to replace the span of the contract, that's a hell of a paper trail to leave if the former Active goes looking... Not to mention the insanely high risk of encountering a former client if they're just living out in the real world. Ponk 15:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I suspect the Dolls in the Attic aren't just in storage, but are still involved in the working of the Dollhouse, e.g. strapped down with needles in their brains, integral to the process of editing skills and memories into imprints. (Actually, I suspect even Joss Whedon doesn't know what the Attic is. He said that when he introduced Reavers in the original pilot of "Firefly", he didn't know what they were except that Jayne was scared of them.) 17:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Attic's location Purely a guess, but I think the Attic would be even deeper underground in the Dollhouse, but this would actually make it a basement. Lying 19:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Just a guess Combining the facts that sending one to the attic is kind of a memory wipe, so basically becoming a vegative state and the dollhouse is underground, I would think that the dollhouse is build underneath a Psychiatric hospital of some kind which they call the attic, because it is the attic... BikkelBord Title Just a question to ask, as it is coming up some lately, due to an episode title (and a couple other subjects), but is The Attic perceived as the proper name, or the Attic the proper name? That is, is "The" a proper part of the title, or not? The quote by Joss Whedon on this page, would suggest it is not. However, the question is how it is used in the context of the episodes. --Terran Officer 21:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Attic as Plot Device '"Epitaph One" shows that Dominic eventually leaves the Attic to confront Adelle. ' We don't know this. Equally plausible is that the entirety of "Epitaph One" took place inside Clyde's Nightmare, with EVERYONE inside the Attic this time including Adele. The fact Dominic appears however briefly in Epitaph One seems to suggest this. Perhaps if Clyde 2.0's brain is actually Felicia Day's character in Epitaph One, the purpose may be to show Clyde 2.0 the error of its ways so as to prevent the apocalyptic end. Thus setting the stage for the inevitable Epitaph Two. ZachsMind 06:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :You might be right, but Joss Whedon has said in an earlier interview (I can't find it at the moment), that what was seen as 2019 in was indeed, the future Earth was heading for as far as goes. It's possible that has since been changed, or that this statement was similar to the "November/Victor is dropped from the series" like that he gave before the series premiered. Until we learn otherwise though, we should take the scene for what the context says, which is Laurence Dominic being released from the Attic and seeing he was right about the technology being misused. --Terran Officer 06:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Wiped or Not Wiped? There was a lot of emphasis on what appeared to be the wiping of Dominic in , but people in the Attic must not be wiped, because there must be something to inspire the fear-inducing scenario. A blank slate can feel pain, but not fear. Therefore, if Echo was placed in the Attic, they would have put her memories back. What was all that with the needles and cables in "A Spy in the House of Love" and ? Maybe taking a scan so that if they ever need the person again. --Mightyfastpig 04:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I figured it was just a very, very though scan so they know what fear to use against the person in question. --Terran Officer 05:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC)